


One of Them

by Angelicat2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Druid Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Worried Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith gets healed with quintessence after taking a terrible hit from an enemy.





	One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add to the Druid Keith tag guys!

Keith didn't like this place. He and the team were exploring a temple from a dead city, and Keith didn't like the feelings he was getting. The energy felt rough on his tongue like dark electricity. But Keith stayed silent. No one else seemed to sense it.

“How much further?”

“To the passage there,” Pidge pointed to the hallway down to their left. That one grew darker than the area they were in, almost pitch black. Keith felt antsy as they took a few steps forward. Something was wrong. Something...something was watching them.

As the others continued to walk forward, Keith closed his eyes. Focusing his energy, he felt the room. All the negative feelings leaked into a shape in the corner of the room. It was not an ally. It was staring at his team and Shi-

“Shiro!” Keith shouted as he raced across the room, shoving the man to the ground before something burned his side. Landing on top of his best friend who stared at him worriedly and in confusion, Keith heard the team shouting to each other as their weapons charged and fired. Keith would have gotten up to help, but as he got to his knees, something in his side gave out as he fell back down. Letting out a small groan, Keith collapsed against Shiro's side.

His side burned as he struggled to breath. This felt like his hand all over again but from his side up to his chest. It felt like literal lightning had torn his side open as acid poured into the wound. Keith wheezed laboriously as some noise echoed around him. Ringing claimed his ears for a lifetime before they quieted down. He heard the tail end of a conversation. 

“What can we do?” Someone asked as Keith peeled his exhausted eyes open, “Allura.”

“There's nothing I can do,” a soft voice cried, hitch in the last word, “I already tried. It...my alchemy won't heal him. I've never seen burns like this.”

“And no one else has ever had this injury before,” another voice joined in, “Remember when Shiro's side was torn up and glowing? You said that was Haggar after she got you, right?”

“Yes,” a very familiar voice spoke grimly as Keith tried to focus on it. He could just make out a blob of light grey and white and black. Everything was hazy and fading around the edges. Keith gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stay awake. 

“Haggar has the same powers,” the previous person talked, “And Macidus said that Keith's hand was looking much better. That there had been a fight between them.”

Keith's memory of the fight came back. His hand hurt so badly as he waited for the druid to hit him again. There was no way to escape the bolt of arching dark lightning coming his way…

Until the place shook, throwing the druid off balance. The lightning crackled by his head and into the glass. Yellow liquid drenched him in a big splatter, covering his whole right side. Hopping into the lion, he turned back to see the druid gone and his burn fading away, the pain going with it.

“Quintessence,” Keith muttered weakly as agony stabbed his insides. He glanced at his wounded side. His suit was torn into shreds as purple branched out of his side. It looked a lot worse than his hand had. Some skin was even torn, bleeding just enough to paint the ground scarlet.

“What did you say?”

“Quint-tess-sence,” he repeated as his vision faded more. His head was much too heavy to hold up anymore as something rubbed his hair. 

“We can't,” the first voice started, “Quintessence is good for healing but the amount needed for this will corrupt.”

“But he'll die!”

“I'm sorry, Shiro.”

“Sh-shiro?” Keith asked as he glanced up to silver hair and worried eyes watching him, “S-so-rry.”

“It wasn't your fault,” Shiro smiled sweetly, eyes watering, “We were ambushed. No one knew.”

“Except Keith,” someone pointed out as he rested against his best friend, “He knew something was there.”

Keith felt another string of muscles pop under his skin. He let out a groan as his sharp teeth bit through his lip. His energy zapped away from him as his eyelids lowered themselves. 

“Keith!” Shiro shouted with fright in his usually calm voice, “Get some quintessence. I show some...”

“Shiro…”

“Keith's going to die either way,” Keith kept his eyes on Shiro's, “I made a promise a long time ago and my clone couldn't keep it but I will. I have to.”

Keith wasn't aware of what they said back as his mind drifted. He was tired and his body wouldn't move and his eyes weren't seeing much and each breath felt like an explosion and-

Something wet covered him. He didn't have enough strength to gasp at the gross feeling liquid. He waited to feel it heal him. Some more concerned muttering occurred.

Soon enough, the stuff soaked into his skin, cooling every hurt until it was gone. Keith sighed as he sagged in relief.

“What the quiznak?”

“It's healing him without side effects,’ Allura exclaimed as Keith felt his lip turn whole, “Or…”

“He's healing himself.”

As soon as the lifeforce finished, Keith felt Shiro wrap him in hug. He rested his head against the older's neck.

“I think I'm one of them.”

“One of who, man?” Hunk asked but Keith kept his hold on Shiro.

“One of the druids,” he could feel Shiro stiffen beneath him as the others went silent, “It explains everything. Why I felt the Blue Lion's energy, why I knew where Macidus was before he appeared. Even why I knew where Lotor would show up in his anti-Voltron fighter machine. None of you guys could do that.”

“Not even me,” Allura spoke seriously as Keith pulled back to look up at her, “I can sense the lions because my lifeforce is still tied to them. But I never noticed Lotor in our fight. Nor could I tell where Macidus was.”

“Keith,” Shiro tilted his head at Keith as the slightly younger looked over at him, “That doesn't matter. We're here for you regardless.”

“Yeah.”

“Ditto, man.”

“Of course, what else would we do?”

“He's correct, Keith.”

“Thank you,” Keith grinned at his friends before turning to the man beside him, “That means a lot to me.”

“I know.”

“We're going to have figure out this weird quintessence sensitivity thing,” the green-clad paladin spoke with a hand to her chin, “Maybe it'll come in handy again.”

“So...is your mom part druid?” Hunk asked suddenly. Keith sent him a quick glare but snickered as Hunk smirked. Inside joke from years ago to Keith.

“Not as far as I'm aware,” Keith shrugged as he gazed at the torn suit, flesh whole and healthy underneath, “But who knows? I do look pretty human.”

“Oh, yeah, I've been thinking about that,” Pidge spoke up as she typed on her wrist computer, “I thought it was just genes. Humans have a dominant gene presence in you while Galra is more recessive. But it doesn't seem that way now. Hmmm…”

“That's something for another time,” Shiro spoke up as he placed his hand on Keith’s arm, “Keith's most likely exhausted. There's nothing else here to find. Let's get going.”

“Alright,” they agreed before Shiro helped him to his feet. As they stumbled back to the Black Lion, Keith glanced back.

The energy was gone.


End file.
